


Arousing Taste

by flowerywoo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 14:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20319742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerywoo/pseuds/flowerywoo
Summary: Staying away from Jaehyun to go to school is already hard enough, but resisting his kisses and alluring touches when you're together is even harder. And in between innocent cuddles and dripping summer sweat, you find yourself unable to turn away from temptation at its finest form, willingly allowing him to indulge himself inside you without fighting him back.





	Arousing Taste

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Arousing Taste (this is far from original but I like how it sounds lol)
> 
> Genre(s): College!Au, Fluff, Romance, Smut (literally. It's like 5k of smut only)
> 
> Pairing: Jaehyun and reader  
Rating(s): NC-17 (Adult content, though not fully explicit but descriptive enough to be labeled as mature)
> 
> Additional Notes: I'm not fully happy with how this turned out but I'll come back to edit it at some point. I tried to not be as explicit, but I think it's bearable. I was kind of inspired to write this by that one picture of Jaehyun with pink hair leaning on a balcony? (I suck at describing I'm sorry!) It gave me boyfriend vibes and I HAD to write this lol

Completely disregarding the sound of the TV playing in the background, the black-haired male pressed himself closer to your body and causing you to giggle as the tip of fingers grazed over the exposed skin of your waist. The weather was anything but perfect for cuddling, and given the current circumstances and abnormal summer heat, you’d much rather lie down on the couch on your own than have him pressed so close to your already sweating body. Only Jung Jaehyun would try to cuddle in the middle of summer with absolutely no air conditioner around. Despite all windows being open, neither one of you could feel the breeze coming in through them thanks to your tangled limbs and lack of proper space to move comfortably.

But you wouldn’t have it any other way.

Life was hectic on daily basis and seeing each other became a less frequent occurrence. School was about to start again unfortunately, and you’d be stuck going away to another city for pretty much the whole year whilst Jaehyun stays behind attending his local university—the one you tried getting into and was actually your first choice, but unfortunate you didn't make it. Your second choice, however, accepted you and you were stuck traveling back and forth for the remaining 2 years.

Whomever said that going to another city or country for college was the best experience ever lied, for neither one of you were okay with the idea of going away without being able to see each other for months. Yes, breaks were a blessing to you both, but you couldn’t always come back home during winter or spring break. You have a job you can’t simply abandon, and likewise Jaehyun wasn’t available throughout the entire summer. He had family to visit and another home to go back to, which turned out to be inconvenient in a lot of cases.

Routines were your greatest enemy, but traditions took the crown in this case.

You were leaving in a few weeks and Jaehyun had just came back from visiting family, much like every year.

Pressing a kiss against your temple and wrapping his arms around your smaller frame, the older boy couldn’t glue himself enough against you. He had been desperate to touch you and hold you and—despite the circumstances not allowing you both to meet up as soon as he landed—you couldn’t wait to do the same. Which is why you were willing to put yourself in a position where a heat stroke could very likely happen at this point, but neither one of you could bring yourselves to care.

Unable to stop yourself from giggling again as the taller male tickled your exposed belly with his fingertips, you forcefully shifted your bodies around the tiny couch and pressed his bigger frame under your smaller one as you claimed your spot on his lower abdomen. You lowered yourself and pressed your lips together, innocently pressing against his plump ones as he squeezed and caressed your exposed thighs. And when his lips started molding perfectly against yours, all self-control was thrown out the window.

Screw the heat and the cuddling. Screw everything and everyone around you, for you two had waited far too long to be finally alone in the comfort of your sister’s apartment.

Screw the rules, the boundaries of respect, and the soon-to-be-broken morals you promised yourself you’d never lose. You only had a few weeks before leaving, and you’d make the best out of them even if it meant hiding in your sister’s apartment during the day and sneaking around with your boyfriend to not get in trouble.

Deeping the kiss and sneaking his tongue inside your mouth, the dark-haired boy maneuvered his way on the couch into a sitting position without breaking the kiss, this time wrapping his arms around your waist and pressing you closer to his body as he sucked on the pink muscle inside your mouth and causing you to moan.

Pulling away from the kiss to allow yourself to breathe, the elder latched himself onto your neck as he kissed and grazed you with his teeth whilst dreading the fact that he couldn’t mark you. And as much as you’d like that, your parents would most definitely kill you if you showed up home with a hickey on your neck. Besides, just because he couldn’t mark your neck didn’t mean he couldn’t mark you somewhere else. That would be fun. It’s always fun when Jaehyun is the one in charged.

“Do you want to take off your shirt on your own or should I do it for you?” asked the older boy, eagerly pressing more kisses around your neck and collarbones and causing you to bite your lower lip in satisfaction. Shaking your head, you pulled away from his addicting lips and proceeded to remove your crop top on your own, blessing him with the sight of your pastel pink bra cushioning your breast. You wished you had worn another bra, but that implied doing your laundry and there was no time for such a thing. Despite hating push-up bras with passion, forcing yourself to wear one once in a while wasn’t so terrible. Then again, you weren’t planning to have sex with your boyfriend today. It just kind of happened.

Biting his lower lip in anticipation, Jaehyun stared at you with desire as you maneuvered your hands behind your bra to unhook it, removing it completely and tossing it on the floor along with your discarded crop top.

“I thought you don’t like push-ups?” said the elder, not wasting any time to cup your breast in his hands and playfully massaging you, causing you to bite your lower lip again as you allowed the growing pleasure to travel down your body.

Jaehyun was good. Too freaking good sometimes. And even though he was doing nothing other than playing with your breast, he clearly knew how to set you off and turn you into a whimpering mess. It was annoying really. He seemed to be unaffected by your expressions and barely audible sounds, yet the growing tent in his pants said otherwise.

“I-I don’t. I haven’t done my laundry yet.” You threw your head back and found it impossible to not moan at the feeling of his mouth coming into contact with your left boob, tracing your sensitive nipple with his tongue as he flickered the hardened nub of the right one with his hand to provide the same amount of attention. God fucking damn it! He clearly wanted to stimulate you and make you come untouched before indulging inside you. It was a risky game and you weren’t up for it today. Not when your sister could walk in at any given time.

“J-Jaehyun, no—”

Pulling away and giving the tender areola a rest, your boyfriend had the audacity to look at you with desire one more time, his hand still playing with your right breast as he licked his lips in anticipation.

“Jaehyun, yes,” said the elder, mocking your previous tone as he dived in and proceeded to suck on the surrounding skin of your left boob, leaving red little bruises around the areola that had you squirming in his hold as you felt the heat of his action turning you on.

Stupid Jung Jaehyun.

He moved on to your right nipple, once again leaving little marks around it as he used his unoccupied hand to play with the left one and causing you to moan at the welcomed stimulation. Your whimpers weren’t loud enough for the neighbors to hear, or so you thought, but if he kept on stimulating you in such a way the chances of you coming unexpectedly were (unfortunately) extremely high. Unable to stop yourself, you wrapped both arms around his neck and pulled him closer to your breast, further encouraging him to keep stimulating you with his tongue as you slowly grinded against his semi-erected member.

Pulling away from you and your (now properly) marked breast, the elder couldn’t help but to admire the sight of you. With your mouth fully open as little pants made their way past your lips, Jaehyun pressed you closer to him and captured them in another heated kiss. Your sun-kissed skin contoured perfectly against the paleness of his, and it was one of the things that he loved the most about you. You allowed your black hair to fall delicately over your shoulders despite the slight coat of sweat forming on your forehead, for you knew how badly he loved to stroke your strands as he kisses you.

His hand traveled to your back, fully caressing the smoothness of it as he looked for the little mole located on the further lower portion of your trapezius. And once he found it, he used his thumb to slightly rub over it, causing you to let out another moan that he willingly swallowed as he pressed you even closer to him.

As his hand moved lower, you couldn’t stop the shiver that went down your spine as his other hand joined him on his quest to mapping your body, for you knew he was looking for your lower back dimples. You never understood his obsession with them, but you knew one thing—once he found those suckers it would be game over for you, for he’d poke them and play with them whilst kissing you in ways that were bound to have you moaning like a needy kitten. And maybe, if he kept going at this pace, you’d reach your first orgasm.

It was a game he liked to play.

He knew your body like the back of his hand and he always made these experiences as intense as he could.

“T-Take them off,” you said against his lips, pulling on the rough fabric on his black tee, tone as demanding as possible for you couldn’t wait to touch him—and it also gave you an excuse to divert his attention away from your dimples before he reached them. If he got to play with your breast, then it was time for you to play with his abs and tease him the same way he had been teasing you. Pulling away from your lips (albeit reluctantly), the elder didn’t waste a second before he discarded his shirt along with your own forgotten clothes on the floor. You watched him exposing himself in front on you as he kept on teasing your lower back dimples—the ones you tried diverting his attention away from, but that clearly didn't work—and slightly dipping the tip of his fingers inside the slightly hollow indentations.

It was time to stop that administration unless you were willing to prolong your time together. And clearly, there wouldn’t be much of that if your sister made it home before you two were done.

Pulling away from your boyfriend and rearranging your position again, you pushed him down against the couch until his head rested on one of the cushions. You spread his legs open and sat in between them, not wasting a single second before diving down to trail kisses down his toned abdomen. And by god, this was one of the moments you loved the most. You loved being able to run your hands down his abs, teasing every square as you grazed the skin with your teeth and slightly bit on them whilst watching his deep intakes of breaths to stop himself from moaning.

Jaehyun didn’t moan. Not unless he was inside you, and even though you always challenged yourself to somehow get a few moans out of him, groaning was far as he’d go when you teased him. And you loved it. Probably a little more than you’d like to admit.

And when you started licking and leaving traces of saliva down his abdomen, you couldn’t help to smile to yourself as you heard the groans leaving his mouth and the overly hectic pattern of his hard breathing. Which is precisely why you decided to tease him a little further and slowly made your way up his torso, this time leaving little kisses over his chest area and daring yourself to suck on his collarbones when your reached them. Meanwhile, whilst enjoying the groans that made their way past his lips, you used one of your hands to palm him through the fabric of his khaki pants, _finally _earning you a moan he couldn’t stop himself from emitting.

It sounded wonderful. It was a rare occurrence and you made a mental note to tease him about it when you were done.

“Fuck,” you heard him cussing, almost grinning to yourself as you continued your administration and proceeded to pull down on the fly of his pants. “Did I just hear you moaning, Mr. Jung?” you teased him, earning yourself a rather loud groan of annoyance that had you smiling to yourself. Yes, your boyfriend could be cute sometimes. But getting the memo of what you were trying to do, the elder proceeded to take over the action and quickly discarded his pants, catching you off guard by his choice of boxers.

It wasn’t everyday you got see Jaehyun wearing a pair of Moomin boxers. You couldn’t contain your laughter.

“Seriously? Moomin?”

Covering his face with his hands, the dark-haired male chuckled to himself as he finally remembered his choice of undergarment. It was in times like this when he tried convincing himself he hated Donghyuck and his friends.

“Hyuck and Jun gifted them to me. It’s not like we were planning to have sex today. Don’t judge me!”

You smiled to yourself and proceeded to tease him some more.

“But you were teasing me about wearing a padded bra?”

“It’s different though. You have mentioned in plenty of occasions that you’re a size C and refuse to make them look bigger by wearing a padded bra, have you not said that?”

You covered your face in embarrassment and mentally cussed him out for remembering details.

“Yes, I’ve mentioned that. But at least my padded bra does not contain the cartoon of an adorable white hippo.”

“I'm pretty sure Moomin isn’t a hippo though. I think it’s a—” you leaned forward and kissed him before he continued. There was no need to talk about a cartoon in the middle of sex, not unless you wanted to put your clothes back on and call Renjun to have a debate over the features of his favourite cartoon.

You loved Renjun. He was adorable, but today you were getting some dick and that was final.

Deepening the kiss and allowing him to explore your mouth with his tongue, you proceeded to pull down his boxers as his mouth turned you into a groaning mess again, this time not waiting before you took ahold of his semi-erected member and started pumping him for it to fully come to life.

“Someone’s a little eager,” said your boyfriend, pulling away and breaking the kiss as he threw his head back in pleasure, almost whimpering at the feeling of your touch all over him. As if to prove a point, you pressed your thumb against the slit of his member and used your other hand to stroke him, watching in amusement as his face contoured from initial amusement to pleasure in a matter of seconds. You couldn’t help but to think about how amazing it was to have so much power over one single person, and eventually you came to learn that you liked it. You loved to see Jaehyun’s reactions to your touches, for you were the reason behind his occasional moans, groans, and expressions.

You had yet to see him fully wrecked, but you’d get there one day. Unfortunately, you two were currently on a time frame and experimenting (again) was out of the question.

Once he was fully hard, he pushed your pretty hands away and pulled you closer to him. He gently removed your shorts and tossed them on the floor along with the rest of your clothes. And without a warning, the pulled down your panties and smiled to himself as he saw the strawberry designs all over the fabric. Blushing in embarrassment—not only because of the design, but also because of the wet patch that didn't go unnoticed by Jaehyun—you looked away for a second only for the elder to gently grab your chin and join your lips together in a sweet kiss. He didn’t explore your mouth with his tongue this time. He merely molded them together, enjoying the way in which they fit together perfectly as you moaned his name.

Rearranging the position again—you lying underneath him again with your legs wide open and giving him full view of your core—he made himself comfortable in the empty space between your legs as you watched his every move.

“I need you.”

He smiled to himself and brought two fingers closer to your heat. Without a warning, he slipped them in, earning himself a moan from you as your walls welcomed the intrusion.

You were so wet already. The excitement from earlier had been enough to nearly throw you over the edge, and yet he had refrained from making you squirm under him despite having the chance. God, Jaehyun was honestly something else. He could have taken full advantage of that, but instead he chose not to. And to a certain degree, you were thankful for that. Now was not the time and both of you knew it.

Further spreading your folds and shifting his fingers inside you, he watched as you threw your head back in pleasure and accidentally hit the armrest. He chuckled at the sight of you massaging the back of your head and pulled a cushion closer to you, gently encouraging you to lift your head to place it under and serving as comfort as well as a barrier, for it'd stop your head from colliding against the armrest once again, or so he hoped.

Pulling out the two fingers, the dark-haired male reached over his discarded pants to pull out his wallet. You watched him in amusement as he pulled out a condom and couldn't help giggling to yourself after _finally_ remembering your last visit to the gynecologist.

“Babe, you don’t need a condom,” you said, earning yourself a funny look from the elder.

“Unless we are ready to be parents, which we're not, I think I do need it. I don't think we should play with fire without a backup plan,” he humored you, chuckling as you shook your head at him.

“I got an IUD last time I had an appointment. So technically speaking you don’t need a condom. Go ahead if you want extra protection, but I’m pretty sure the IUD is enough.”

Jaehyun blinked once.

Twice.

And it seemed to you like he couldn’t believe you. Which is why, instead of wasting more time, you took the still-intact condom away from him and tossed it somewhere on the floor. Abandoning the previous position and pushing him down against the couch, you took his leaking member in your hand and used his precum to lubricate the head and shaft, biting your lower lip in anticipation for what was about to come.

And when his member was fully coated, you hovered over his bigger frame pressing your lips together as you sank down and took him all in, momentarily bothered by the stinging sensation of the stretch as you gave yourself a few seconds to adjust.

It had been far too long. Your body didn’t seem to remember him anymore.

“B-Babe—” you didn’t let him finish. Instead, you proceeded to ride him despite how uncomfortable the position was, watching as he threw his head back and rested his hands against your waist. He gripped your sensitive skin harder than usual, probably overwhelmed by the waves of pleasure traveling down his body as you bounced on his girth. The stretch had been bad despite the pain finally subsiding, but you were already getting tired and your pace was slowly decreasing.

Stamina was clearly something you were losing. Jesus Christ! You had no idea how you’d pull this off, but you couldn’t go months without sex again. Going through the same pain you had just gone through didn’t seem worth the wait. You’d find a way to come back at least once a month, or you’d force him to come over and see you whenever he had free time. You had no idea how this would work out, but you two had to commit to something. There was _no way_ you’d go through this damn pain again.

Stopping you momentarily, your boyfriend watched the discomfort you were going through and proceeded to take over.

“Give me a second, babe. Let’s change the position so you can enjoy this as well,” he said, placing a kiss on your forehead whilst he pulled out of your heat momentarily

Maneuvering your bodies around, Jaehyun struggled to find a comfortable position that wouldn’t hurt your back but comfortable enough for you to not feel the discomfort of his thrusts. Using one of the cushions to help with the positioning and placing it underneath your lower back, you wrapped your arms around your boyfriend’s neck and pulled him down to kiss him. You spread your legs open once again and waited for him to indulge himself inside, almost shaking in excitement as you felt the tip of his member sliding inside you again and stretching you open more comfortably this time.

Even though he had already been inside you already, the elder allowed you a few seconds to get used to the feeling of his girth, never once pulling away from your lips as he tried his best to distract you from the possible stretch that you never looked forward to. But thankfully for you, the discomfort was slowly fading away and turning into wonderful waves of pleasure that had you whimpering against his lips.

You missed this. You had missed Jaehyun so much.

Touching yourself alone to the sound of his voice was not the same as having him touching you. Imagining that your fingers were Jaehyun’s as you stretched yourself open and teased your own clit at random times during the night could never compare to the real thing, for you had been wanting and waiting for far too long now. How silly of you to think nothing would happen as soon as you two saw each other. There was absolutely no way neither one of you would be able to keep your hands to yourselves, for it was almost impossible to be dreaming about this moment for months, yet not making a single move to make the fantasy come true.

But now, with him lying down on top of you and slowly thrusting inside your warmth, you couldn’t deny how absolutely complete he makes you feel.

And slowly, yet forcefully, Jaehyun picked up his pace and slammed more abruptly against you, earning himself whimpers and moans that left your pretty lips as he dipped his head against the crook of your neck, teasing you and scraping his teeth over the perfectly sun-kissed skin he loved so much. Wrapping your legs around his waist to give him more access, the dark-haired male ran his hands down your body and rested them on your waist, gripping the skin with force and picking up the pace of his thrusts again.

You pulled him closer to you and claimed his lips against yours, slowly merging them into a slow dance that had him moaning against you. How wonderful it was for you to hear such seductive sounds coming from the elder, further encouraging you to use your body as an advantage to tease him and hear him moaning again. Clenching your walls around his shaft, you found yourself moaning his name again as the position gave him some extra access to penetrate deeper, for you had caught him off guard and had successfully managed to disrupt the pace he had set.

The way he moaned against your lips had done things to your heart and core, sending pleasant waves of frisson down the rest of your body.

“Slow down there. I might come sooner than expected,” said the male hoovering over you, sending you a teasing smile that did things to your heart.

“Nothing wrong with that. I-It’s been a few months,” you said, unwrapping one of your arms from around his neck and sliding it down your body, watching in amusement as his suddenly-less-coordinated thrusts came to a stop as he watched you touching yourself whilst he was still inside you. And despite the temptation being almost unbearable to tease him whilst he was buried deep inside, you reminded yourself that you guys were on a time frame. Which is why, after biting your lower lip and momentarily playing with your hardened nipples, you continued to move your hand further down until you reached your connected areas.

And by God, you moaned at the feeling of him twitching inside you as you gripped around the remaining base of his shaft, slightly stroking him and watching as his breathing turned heavier than before; meanwhile you didn't forget to keep teasing him by clenching your walls around the intruding cock inside you and basking in the wonderful sounds that made their way past his lips. They were seductive and alluring, and they alone could make you go insane.

In the midst of your teasing, another moan left Jaehyun’s lips.

“Ugh! You’re playing a dangerous game,” said the elder, struggling to catch his breath after the momentary frisson that invaded his body and had him shivering in pleasure.

Sending him a playful smirk, you pulled away from his shaft and allowed him to thrust inside you again, giving him a few seconds of peace before teasing him again and nearly making him orgasm as you gently squeezed his sac, earning yourself a growl that you wouldn’t mind provoking again. You knew that was the last straw, and if he didn’t put a stop to your teasing then he’d end up coming before you. And despite you not minding that—you enjoyed watching him playing with himself whilst you licked your lips in desire and waited for the right moment to step in—he was clearly getting fed up of your little game.

He looked hot when he was frustrated.

“Alright, princess, enough is enough,” said the male, forcefully grabbing both of your hands and pinning them above your head on the armrest of the couch. You allowed yourself to giggle at his eagerness to keep you away from his member. It was quite entertaining.

However, he wiped the smile off your face as he proceeded to pull you closer to his body with his unoccupied hand, further spreading your legs and forcefully thrusting against you. Within seconds, you became a moaning mess once again. The force of his thrusts pushed your body away from his as they nearly caused your head to slam against the armrest of the couch, but luckily for you the cushion under your head served a barrier. The movement of his body combined with your eagerness to meet him halfway through caused your breast to shift along with the rest of your body and you couldn’t help feeling subconscious.

Despite this, the elder merely smiled to himself and dipped his head lower, playing with your breast as he once again teased your erect nipples. He licked them, sucked on them, and scraped against them with his teeth, meanwhile using his unoccupied hand to tease your clit as he kept the pace of his thrust against your heat.

You were close. Too close. Your whole body burned with his touches and kisses as the pleasure consumed you completely and blinded you momentarily. Clenching one last time around his shaft and moaning his name, you finally reached your orgasm. Unbridled ecstasy traveled down your body as you rode the pleasure, momentarily forgetting how to breathe properly and allowing the waves of pleasure to consume you completely. He pressed his lips against yours, desperation evident in the way he kissed you as his pace became animalistic enough to almost leave indentations against the wall where the couch kept slamming.

It all became a blur when Jaehyun came inside you, filling you up with ropes of white as your juices mixed up together, throwing you over the edge again as more unbridled pleasure hit you and sent a delicious wave of frisson down your body again.

As the minutes went by, both of you worked on controlling your breathing and sharing little kisses that turned you both into smiling messes as you both came down from your high. You cradled your boyfriend’s head against your chest, stroking his black strands whilst he interlocked your fingers together and pressed a kiss to your knuckles. You couldn’t help the smile that formed on your lips. Jaehyun was precious and you were glad you two had found each other.

Faults and irritability and all, you were convinced he was the love of your life and you wouldn’t have it any other way.

Even if you were lying down on a pile of your own sweat and mixed up juices, you couldn't bring yourself to push him away. Not when his arms, if the sweat was disregarded, felt like the most comfortable place to be. If it were up to you, this is what life with Jaehyun would be life every single day—lazying around together in the comfort of a cozy (albeit abnormally hot) apartment dripping sweat whilst indulging inside one another, sharing kisses and moaning each other's names whilst basking in unbridled ecstasy provided by the shared seductive touches.

This is what you wanted. A life where you wouldn't need to be away from Jaehyun. 

The tenderness in your strokes caused him to let out an adorable giggle. You watched him shifting around in your arms until he was hovering over you again, pulling out of your heat and causing you to release a little gasp now that the feeling of emptiness hit you. Both of you watched as his cum slipped out of you and onto the couch, smiling to yourselves because now you were in trouble. How did you sterilize a couch anyways?

“I love you,” said the elder, pressing his naked body closer to yours again and molding your lips into a perfectly slow dance that had your heart skipping a few beats against your rib-cage, triggering the annoying butterflies in your stomach to come to life again despite the circumstances you were both in.

The effect Jaehyun had on you was seriously undeniable. You couldn’t tell whether you were amused or confused. But one thing was for sure—you were utterly and unconditionally in love with Jung Jaehyun, and that was a fact no one could deny.

“And I love you,” you said, moving against his lips as you two came into terms with what had just happened. You guys had made love for the first time in months. You felt complete for the first time since last time you saw each other—spring break had been a good four months ago so it _had_ been a while—and it was one of the most amazing feelings that couldn’t be described. Jaehyun completed you and likewise, you completed him.

Unfortunately, the moment was ruined by the sound of your ringtone (‘Whole New World’). He moved away from you momentarily to grab the discarded phone on the floor, smiling to himself as he read the caller ID. Letting out a sigh of frustration, you picked-up the call and waited for the other person to speak first.

“Are you two done?”

You mentally facepalmed yourself before answering your sister’s question.

“Yeah. How long have you been listening?” you asked, moving from the couch and reaching out for your embarrassingly cute underwear. Jaehyun got the memo and did the same thing with his Moomin boxers.

“A while. You’re not exactly quiet. If you’re done, I’m coming inside. I went back to the car to give you some privacy. On that note, that couch better be clean. I don’t want to see a single stain, or you’ll be buying me a new one,” said your sister, hanging up the call before you could retaliate.

And realistically speaking, you couldn’t retaliate. There was nothing to say.

Tossing your phone on the couch, you finished getting dressed and went to bathroom to get your towel, using it to wipe away the traces of sweat all over your face and neck. Jaehyun followed you inside, also taking the towel (once you were done with it) and doing the same. You smiled at him through the mirror and watched as he flashed you another genuine smile with his dimples on full display.

Turning around and wrapping your arms around his taller frame, the elder pressed your body closer to him and took your lips in his. There was no desperation, no force, and no movement. Your lips were simply pressed against each other’s. And when you pulled away, he pressed a kiss against your forehead, keeping you in a tight embrace and lovingly swinging your bodies from side to side momentarily.

“She heard us, didn’t she?”

You nodded.

“What did she say?”

You heard the front door opening and immediately knew your sister was back.

“That we basically owe her a new couch,” you said, pulling away from the taller male and walking out of the bathroom, Jaehyun following you behind and going up to your sister to help her with her groceries.

Jaehyun was the perfect man. You couldn’t wish for anything more.

“How’s my couch?”

You and Jaehyun sent each other a secret smile and refused to answer that question.

She'd get a new couch in a few months.


End file.
